The Beast And The Harlot
by TheTardisPotato
Summary: Some people think that the truth can be hidden with a little cover-up and decoration. But as time goes by, what is true is revealed, and what is fake fades away.


The Beast And The Harlot

Chapter 1.

Gazing out of her window, a pale young vampire is currently neglecting her blood supplements to stare out at the wonderful green front lawn of the girl's dormitory at Cross Academy. The evening was just so perfect and she was enjoying the sight for a while knowing that she would very soon have to go and carry out her prefect duties. Yuki's sight seeing was going extraodinarily well specially when she spotted the back her grey haired companion, though as quickly as her face had light up, her face turned cold once the shadow of a petite figure appeared in front of Zero. "Why is **_'she'_** there?!" She pouted under her breath, Yuki had known Zero for over ten years. She honestly had never pictured him as the type to fall for a vampire, let alone an ashblonde. Ever since her brother Kaname had left Cross Academy to go become a part of the vampire council, Zero had been running around with Kaname's stupid little servant Ruka._ 'Ugh. Couldn't she just stick to flirting around with Kain-senpai?' _Yuki thought to herself, she honestly isn't as nice and kind as everyone at Cross academy would like to think, even Zero doesn't know. Although Yuki had been making it her first priority to keep the fact that she and Zero were extremely alike in so many ways a secret from him. It had been such an extreme priority that she would pretend to flinch and gawk as Zero shot his Bloody Rose into the bullseye at Chairman Cross' shooting range, when Yuki was capable of doing just the same. Yuki's grumbling came to an abrupt stop when her unfinished drink fell off of her night stand and onto the floor due to a loud slamming on the door.

"Hey, Yuki! Wake up will you? We have to go clear the way for the night class to cross!" Zero yelled in an annoyed tone. _'Stupid vampire.'_ He said to himself as he thought back to what had caused him to be late at getting Yuki up in time to clear the night class' path from those noisy Day class girls. _'Zero, you owe Kaname-sama everything. Do you honestly think you'd still have a right to try and love his dear Yuki?' His jaw clenched at the thought of Ruka's sarcastic smirk as she went on in a spiteful tone. ' You don't honestly expect her to want you, right? She has such a lovely candidate like Kaname-sama, a pureblood next to a poor little turned vampire. Which one would you expect her to choose?' _Ruka smirked at an angry Zero. _'It isn't up to Kaname to choose who Yuki wants to be with.'_ Zero snarled as he walked away from Ruka. "YUKI, HURRY THE HELL-" A loud slam was heard as Zero fell face first onto the ground in front of an unsuspecting Yuki who had just opened her door. "Ah, Zero-" She said trying to hold back a giggle. " we're going to be late if you don't stop fussing at me to hurry..." Yuki carefully stepped over Zero as he clutched his nose in pain. _'Serves him right-'_ Yuki thought to herself giggling as she made her way to the gates._ 'He should know better than to rush me._'

"Wild-senpai! Kain-senpai! Ichijou-senpai!" Chanted the day class girls who were happily waiting for the Night class students to make their way through the gates. "Listen here, you bunch of annoying little brats if you don't line up and shut the hell up, I will murder you all." Zero snarled at his side of overly exited Day class ladies who completely bypassed what he said. "Zero's a jerk!" One Day class girl yelled out. "Oh my god, he's just jealous because the Night class students are so much better looking than him!" Yelled out a Day class student from the opposite side of Zero. _'Can't they shut up? Zero is way better looking.'_ Yuki thought to herself with a headache beginning to form as that Day class girls became progressively louder and louder. "Kya! Idol-senpai!" All the Day class girls screetched out as the gates opened to reveal the beautiful Night class students. Yuki's temper was cut extremely short when a Day class student began to pull at her silky brown hair. Not wanting to snap at her, Yuki calmly took slow breaths to keep her composure calm. "Can you please quit pulling my hair?" She uttered softly trying to hold back a scowl. Yuki cringed as the girl began to squeal to get Aidou's attention from the crowd."Why? So you can go throw yourself at them like you did with our Kaname-sama? As if." A Day class girl scoughed, and pulled her hair even more. Please, stop." Yuki once again attempted to tell the Day class student to let go of her hair. Her temper had been running extremely short and she couldn't realize why. "As if, you'll have to wait here until the Night class passes.

"Oh look at all of these beautiful ladies just marveling over moi!" Aidou flamboiantly said to Kain. "Isn't that Yuki-sama over there?" Kain muttered looking over at a very annoyed Yuki. Aidou immediatly turned his eyes over at Yuki and became enraged when he saw that a Day Class girl had dared to pull at her hair. "Tch. How dare they!" He growled as the weather turned extremely cold around him. Ever since Yuki's true identity was revealed Aidou had made it his never ending duty to become Yuki's protect her in honor of Kaname. 'Why isn't Kiryu doing something about this?!' Aidou glanced over at Zero on the opposite side of Yuki trying to push back at the Day class girls who were trying so hard to get to him. He wondered why Zero didn't just throw them back, but then realized that Chairman Cross would have a fit if that were to happen. "I hope Yuki-sama doesn't accidentally snap her neck out of anger." Shiki whispered to Rima eating three sticks of Pocky. He didn't really change his address to Yuki, because no matter what she would stay miss prefect, so long as Kaname wasn't present. "Hmph." Said Rima, who was in no way interested. She had better things to worry about, such as making sure that Shiki stayed well fed. "Right? But it would be interesting to watch." Uttered Kain who was calmy walking infront of the two. _'Aidou don't do anything stupid.'_ He thought holding his arm infront of an angry Aidou.

"Our Yuki-sama will be just fine, I believe in her" Popped in Ichijou in a sing songy voice, " I expect you all to do the same-oh." Ichijou's sentence was finished with a whimper as a strong dark aura filled the air. "Nade, I don't think it's very smart to mess with the Chairmans daughter." Said Sayori who was standing in the back as Nadeshko gripped Yuki's hair. "What would you know? Go back to reading your books!" Nadeshko turned and shoved Sayori with her free hand, causing Sayori to harshly land on a tree stump scrapping her hand, the scent of blood and the sight of Sayori being hurt had set Yuki off in a fit of rage. "Leave my her alone." Yuki growled. "Shut you privileged little-" Nadeshiko's sentence was cut off by Yuki's hand gripping her throat tightly. Everyone in the Night class turned their head in Yuki's direction.

"Let her go you bitch!" Screamed a Day class student and tried to shove her, Yuki immediately caught her hand and threw her against the rest of the Day class students. By doing so her grip had tightened around Nadeshiko's throat until she passed out from the loss of air. As if on cue the students opened a space for the Chairman to step into as a he shot a bullet into the air that left everyone silent. _'What have I done?'_ Yuki suddenly became aware of the situation and put Nadeshiko's body down and stepped back as her throat burned immensely and her breathing became rough. "I want all Day class students to their dorms right now!" Ordered the chairman who had seen the entire scene from his office window. Immediately every Day Class student on sight proceeded to their dorm all chattering over what just took place.

_'Poor Yuki, she still isn't used to her new self.'_ Chairman Cross sighed as he picked up the Day class student who had fainted and headed towards the nurse's office with Yagari following behind him lighting a cigarette."Why isn't she in the night class?" Yagari asked in an annoyed tone."She doesn't want to leave Zero-kun all by his lonesome." Chairman Cross replied in a soft tone. "Such a lovely daughter I have who doesn't want to leave her brother lonely, ahh young love!" "Quit being stupid, Kaien." Yagari said as he walked ahead of him in long strides. He was never one to bother with petty little arguments between humans, even more so it took a lot of his pride to hand over his gun to Kaien just to brake up a stupid little fight.

Back at the gates Yuki had excused the Night Class to their classes not wanting them to stay because of her bloodthirst. "Yuki-sama! Take my blood if you so wish!" Aidou dramatically said as he bowed in front of Yuki who had payed no attention while she stared at the back of Zero's head as he walked away. "Just go, please." Yuki remarked, finally the Night Class students proceeded to their classes. She then ran to a tree near the stables with terror in her eyes. Yuki had always tried to hold back what her true form is. She doesn't want Zero to hate her because of it. Though now there was no denying it. She is what Zero hates the most. A beast in human form. A vampire. Yuki's thoughts were cut off by a strong pain in her chest and her throat burning. Her legs then gave out beneath her and she slid to the ground. "Zero.." She whispered to herself softly, her thirst overwhelming her. " I'm sorry.." Yuki's vision turned dark as she fell asleep on the soft ground.

_'Stupid girl.'_ Zero thought to himself as he pet Lily who was lying down in the stables. _'Why didn't you ask for my help?'_ He thought back to the way her eyes had turned crimson, Yuki must've been starving herself from blood. _'I owe you my life, and you still won't ask for my help.' _Lily started to huff and suddenly stood facing towards the stall doors. "What do you want Hanabusa?" Zero growled. "It's Yuki-sama, please look after her." Aidou fidgeted with his hands. "She won't accept blood from anyone, she might get hurt if she keeps this up." He then left without another having said all he needed to say. When Zero stepped out of the stables to search for Yuki, the wind blew in his direction. A soft vanilla scent led him to a sleeping Yuki who was lightly snoring cozily into her long brown hair. He marveled at her beauty taking in the sight of her calm features, there were no signs of worry on her face when she slept on the contrary to how she always looks worried nowadays._ 'She's probably spends her days worrying about Kaname.' _Zero assured himself. Just as he was turning around to leave knowing that Yuki was okay, he turned around at the sound of his name. "Zero..." She whimpered in her sleep. "I love.." She continued after a light snore. Zero's expression lightened at the thought of what she might say next. "Yogurt." Yuki uncontiously smiled as Zero deadpanned. He face palmed at the fact that he actually thought she would love him. As the sun slowly went down rain drops slowly began to drop. Not wanting Yuki to get sick, Zero gently lifted the petite girl over his shoulder. Knowing that she was a deep sleeper he wasn't worried that she might attack him. Zero quickly made his way to the nearest shelter, the stables. While he was searching a blanket to let Yuki lay on, she was slowly coming back to consciousness. '_This scent-'_ Yuki inhaled, _' it's so.. warm and sweet.'_ She unconsciously positioned her body in Zero's arm where her nose was buried right in the crook of his neck taking in Zero's lavender scent. 'This thirst,' Yuki thought to herself as her eyes opened slightly changing color to a warm crimson. _'I just-'_ She slowly ran her tongue across his neck with a short intake of breath as her fangs brushed over Zero's pale skin. "Yuki.." He moaned softly.


End file.
